Pneumatic tires are ubiquitous in modern society. They are found in virtually all parts of the world on automobiles, trucks, bicycles and a host of other conveyances. It goes without saying that loss of air from a tire impairs vehicular function and, in many cases, requires tire repair or replacement.
In some cases, it is desirable to have a capability for inflating a flat tire without removing it from its rim. Such a capability is of significant value if the tire goes flat at some place remote from a repair facility. Thus, a need exists for a technique for inflating a flat tire, in the field, without requiring employment of a tire repair shop. Conventional devices have been developed to address the need. In using such devices, it is important to avoid overinflating the tire. On the other hand, it would be desireable to have a tire inflating device which could inflate a tire safely to a suitable pressure.
In this regard, for example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,812,783; 3,448,779; 3,834,433; 4,054,163; 4,168,015; 4,489,855; 4,773,454; 4,969,493; 5,012,954; 5,316,055 and 5,386,857.
While the inventions disclosed in the above mentioned patents have some utility, they are generally inefficient in use and, in at least some cases, have no mechanism for preventing underinflation or overinflation of the tire. Thus, a need exists for an inflating device which is simple to use and which permits the user to inflate a pneumatic tire in a controlled manner so as to avoid overinflating or underinflating the tire. Since inflating devices utilize gas under pressure, it would be desirable to have such an inflating device which enabled use thereof in a safe manner.